The Way 2 (Continued)
CHAPTER 1 "Jump higher! What are you, pampered kittypets? Come on!" Hawkfrost called out to the group of training cats in the Dark Forest. "Tigerheart! Come here and tell these kittypets what we're in the Dark Forest for." Ivypool glared at Tigerheart as he walked past. She noticed that midway his path, he glanced at her, with a pleading look. She was puzzled, wondering why Tigerheart was more gentle in training today, and more fuzzy-brained. ''Is this about Dovewing? I thought I saw her all moony and fuzzy-brained too. ''Ivypool thought, thinking hard about the way her sister was acting. "Listen! Only a few of you chosen warriors will hear what is really going to happen. Forget about your clans, because you are only loyal to the Dark Forest. You will battle against your Clans! You will prove who is stronger!" Tigerheart was speaking loud over the dark winds. "No! We came here to help our Clans!" Yowls of disbelief, of grief, and of anger filled the stinky, smelling training hollow. "No! Think! Who is stronger? If we beat the Clans, all that will happen is that they will surrender. Then we'll all join together! We'll be a stronger group of cats!" The cries of anger died down. "You know, he's right." "Besides, we'll all be together in the end!" "The harsh warrior code will be forgotten!" Ivypool grimaced. Tigerheart is such a liar! Soon, Tigerheart got off the forest speaking platform, and padded over to Ivypool. "Ivypool, listen to me!" "What is it Tigerheart? Just don't waste my time!" "Dovewing told me about the prophecy-" Ivypool interrupted, shocked. "What? Don't you dare go against her!" "Trust me!" Tigerheart was getting impatient. "I'm the Fourth! I'm spying for the Three! Until yesterday, I didn't know who the Three were! I was confused, and felt like I was spying for myself. I did get shocked, but I felt hopeless, not knowing where to find the Three. But I know now." Ivypool was speechless. Relief waved over her, almost staggering her. "Tigerheart, I'm spying too. For the Three. I'll help you. Please help me." CHAPTER 2 Dovewing felt ready to do any chore and warrior told her. She was so happy that Tigerheart was good, that she didn't realize the commotion outside her den until Ivypool was prodding her hard. "Dovewing! It's Squirrelflight!" "Help! It's Squirrelflight! She got bit by a rattlesnake!" Leafpool was calling Jayfeather, who came sprinting into the clearing. "What?" Brambleclaw sprang to the clearing and began to pace impatiently. "Jayfeather! Hurry up! Leafpool, where is she?" "By the lake! Go, Jayfeather and I will bring herbs!" Without warning, Brambleclaw dashed out of the camp and headed for the clearing. "I hope she'll be fine! She's gone through so much!" Ivypool whispered sympathetically. "Yes. Rattlesnakes are very dangerous. She's in StarClan's wishes now." CHAPTER 3 Brambleclaw came back into the camp. Firestar was just sitting, staring into open space. He yowled, "Why her? So many punishments, why my daughter?" Firestar turned to see Brambleclaw appear. "Brambleclaw, what's happened?" Brambleclaw's voice quavered. "She...she....Leafpool said she has a....a....r-r-rare....chance." "Brambleclaw! There you are! Squirrelflight wishes to see you." Leafpool had come, worry at her every syllable. CONTINUED IN PART 3